zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Farren Marco/History
Background Early Childhood Farren was born to a renowned Altean scientist, Dr. Antania Marco, and grew up never knowing her father. She has a younger, half-sister named Alexis, who also did not know her father. Farren however, was familiar with Alexis' birth father, Davren, having met him when he began dating her mother. Her experience with Davren, namely him walking out on Antania after she refused to terminate the pregnancy, left a lasting impression on Farren, which lead to a lingering distrust of most men. While Alexis was not bothered by not knowing her father's identity, Farren regularly questioned her mother about it. It did not matter to her whether she actually got to meet him; she merely wanted to know who he was and that he existed. Every time she questioned her mother about him, she would change the subject or outright dodge the question. One night, Farren witnessed an argument between her mother and Alexis' father, who walked out on the family when she told him she was pregnant. Knowing that her mother refused to speak about her father, Farren concluded that her father must have done something similar. Distance between mother and daughter only continued to grow and Farren contemplated many times leaving, but always stayed for her sister. As Farren did not have as strong a bond with her mother as Alexis, given their shared love of science and robotics, Farren sought to learn who her father was in hopes of finding some insight on herself and who she was meant to be. During her birthday one year, Farren once again got into an argument with her mother and ran off. Alfor found her and, aware of the conflict between her and her mother, attempted to ease her turmoil by giving her an early gift: a blue dagger once owned by her father, whom, according to Alfor, was a brave warrior. Due to her mother helping King Alfor work on Voltron, Farren spent much time with Princess Allura and the two became friends. It was through her friendship with Allura that Farren got to know King Alfor, who unbeknownst to her was her biological father. Until that point, Alfor had been unable to interact with or have any sort of relationship with Farren without drawing suspicion. So, he fully encouraged the budding friendship between his daughters knowing that it made both girls happy to have a best friend, as well as to give him the opportunity to develop some kind of relationship with Farren. In turn, Farren came to view Alfor has a surrogate father, not knowing he was her real father. However, as they got older, Farren became more aware of just how others viewed her. People never referred to them as "Princess Allura and Farren", they referred to them as "Princess Allura and her friend." Unsatisfied with only ever being remembered as the princess' friend, Farren ended their friendship and severed all ties to Allura before enlisting in the Altean military in an effort to make a name for herself and be recognized as an individual. Over the years of training, Farren became a highly skilled scout, renowned for her infiltration skills in braving Galra strongholds undetected and stealing vital information and sabotaging their fortresses. War During the war, Allura asked Farren to investigate a small planetoid for Galra activity. Despite the rift that had formed between them, Farren agreed and set out on her mission. There, she discovered a relay station being used by the Galra and set out to sabotage and destroy it. However, her presence was discovered and during her escape, one of the Galra's shots missed her and struck one of the explosives she had planted, causing them to detonate early. Farren was caught in the explosion and her left arm was severely injured to the point where she could not even move or feel it. Farren knew that she would not be able to fight reinforcements with a dead arm and that the dead weight would only slow her escape. In order to ensure her own survival, Farren chose to amputate her arm. When she returned to Altea, she was immediately treated for her injuries, but never told anyone about what she did to save her own life. To Farren, her identity as a scout was everything she had and she did not want everything she worked so hard for to be undone by one simple mission tragedy. Instead, she was more than happy to let others think her arm was bitten off by a wild animal or cut off by a Galra soldier. This event also contributed to dividing Allura and Farren even further, as Allura believed Farren blamed her for the loss of her arm. Eventually, Farren was fit with a cybernetic replacement, which was outfitted with high tech weaponry. Due to many people questioning her about the circumstances of her cybernetic upon seeing it, Farren had Alexis develop and install an image inducer in order to make her arm appear normal. When the Galra invaded Altea to steal Voltron, Farren assisted her mother in fleeing to the Castle of Lions under the assumption that her mother and Alexis would be entering cryo sleep alongside Princess Allura and Coran. However, this turned out to be a ruse made up by their mother, who instead pushed Farren into the cryo chamber so that her daughters would survive to find Voltron one day. Rise of Voltron 10,000 years later, Farren was accidentally awoken from cryo sleep when five humans arrive at the Castle of Lions with the Blue Lion. Since the last thing she remembered was being under attack and forced into the pod against her will, Farren quickly jumped to the assumption that they were invaders and proceeded to attack them, easily and almost effortlessly subduing them and only stopping on Allura's command when she emerged from cryo. When Allura dubbed these five as the new Paladins of Voltron, Farren was quick to object, voicing her disbelief in them, citing that they were highly untrained and knew absolutely nothing about Voltron and were unworthy, but reluctantly accepted the Princess' decree. During this time, Farren took it upon herself to train the Paladins, viewing them all as poor soldiers. Eventually, Allura decided to confront Farren over the reason for Farren abandoning their friendship so long ago. Farren was reluctant to speak of it but finally gave in. Allura was shocked to discover the reason was because Farren had gotten tired of being stuck in her shadow. Farren confessed that she never blamed or meant to hurt Allura, but wanted to be able to stand on her own and be recognized for her own achievements. The two friends reconciled and agreed to pick up their friendship where they left off. From that point on, Farren ceased to be antagonistic towards Allura. Over time, Farren slowly came to accept the Paladins for their selflessness, bravery and compassion and even began to develop romantic feelings for Keith, whom she had butt heads with the most in training. She refrained from making her feelings known, however, having no experience with romance and unsure of how Keith would feel, but she was convinced by her sister to confess her feelings. However, Keith turned her down, confused about his own feelings while citing that she was his trainer and that he couldn't afford to have a relationship while he was a Paladin. Farren was heartbroken at his rejection, but maintained her professional attitude with him and the Paladins in training, albeit harsher. Capture and Return During a reconnaissance mission, Farren was captured by the Galra and used as bait to lure the Paladins into a trap. They went to rescue her, but Farren chose to sacrifice herself in order to ensure their escape. Despite being fatally wounded and thought dead by the Paladins, Farren actually survived and was taken by the Druids for experimentation. For weeks, Farren was tortured and experimented on by the Druids, resulting in Farren's latent Altean magical abilities began to manifest both due to the trauma of her torture and exposure to the similar Druid magic. Seeing this, the Druid's decided to begin brainwashing her into a loyal and deadly assassin by twisting her mind to think that her sister was dead and that the Paladins abandoned her. At that time, Lexi had infiltrated the ship in order to discover Farren's fate and was ultimately able to engineer her escape and their rescue by the Paladins. However, due to the constant attempts by the Druids to brainwash her by presenting her with false visions, Farren did not believe she was truly rescued and was convinced it was simply another trick by the Druids. Farren almost contemplated killing herself to end her suffering, but instead inflicted non-lethal harm on herself, as she never experienced physical pain in the Druid's vision, only emotional. Finally convinced that she was rescued, Farren slowly began her recovery. Because she was only in their hands for a short time, Farren's brainwashing could not be completed enough to allow them to mentally control her. After she fully recovered, Keith finally admitted that he did return her feelings and they began a relationship, but decided to keep it between themselves for the time being. They were eventually discovered by Farren's sister and, encouraged by her, came forward with their relationship to the others. When Keith discovered his Galra heritage, he began to withdraw from Farren, assuming that she would reject him as Allura had. Farren confronted him over this and assured him that his Galra lineage did not affect her feelings for him. As Farren helped oversee construction of the massive teluduv on Olkarion, Ryner recognized Farren's treasured dagger as Olkarion technology and a weapon originally gifted to King Alfor. Farren was certain that Ryner was mistaken as Alfor had given the dagger to her, claiming it was her father's, but Ryner insisted, prompting Farren to realize that King Alfor may be her father. She discreetly obtained a strand of Allura's hair to compare their DNA and Alexis confirmed the results that she and Allura were indeed related by a common father. When Farren tried to share this revelation with Allura, she was initially met with confusion and angry rejection by the princess, who felt that Farren was tarnishing her father's memory but Allura eventually came around and accepted that her father had many secrets and did not want to lose her relationship with Farren over this. In fact, with their newfound sisterhood, the two felt even closer than before. Voltron Coalition With the growing forces within the Voltron Coalition, Farren continued to play an active role by assisting refugees and taking on the job of training rebel soldiers. During this time, Keith became distant with her once again, though this time over his struggles as Paladin of the Black Lion and leader of the group. As a result, it came as shock to her when Keith announced his intention to leave the team and join the Blade of Marmora full time after Shiro was able to bond with and pilot the Black Lion again. While the others were supportive and wished Keith luck, Farren was not. Hurt and angry over this and his apparent unwillingness to even share his concerns and feelings with her, Farren told him to leave if it was what he wanted so badly. While neither of them said so, Farren felt that their relationship had ended and that they were through. From that point on, Farren limited any interaction with Keith and maintained a strictly professional attitude with him. They would not come back together until the Coalition's battle for Naxzela, during which Keith attempted to sacrifice himself to turn the tide of the battle. Farren tried to talk him out of it, but he persisted and told her that he loved her. Thankfully, Lotor's timely intervention saved Keith's life and allowed the Coalition to win. Farren angrily confronted Keith over his reckless suicide attempt and berated him for carelessly throwing away his life. Keith stood by his decision, as it was one he made with the intent of protecting those he cared about and loved. Despite her initial anger, Farren was overcome with relief that Keith was alive and told him she loved him too. The couple gave into their emotions and love for each other, reconciling and consummating their relationship that night. By the next day, Farren accepted Keith's desire to remain with the Blades and they agreed to stay strong despite the long distance. Though Farren could not know the details of Keith's missions or where he was going, she held faith in him and his abilities and his promise to make it back to her alive. Though still suspicious of Lotor and his intentions, Farren agreed to abide by Allura's request and remained professional and polite to Lotor out of gratefulness for his intervention effectively saving Keith's life. Her position around Lotor however did begin to change when Lotor allowed her to take Alfor's broadsword from Zarkon's trophy room as a gesture of goodwill and she thus became more amicable towards him. When Keith returned, Farren had little time to catch up to him due to the revelation of Lotor's treachery, pursuing Shiro's clone and ultimately the battle against Lotor's Sincline mech and sacrificing the Castle of Lions to save the universe. Earth As they began their year and a half long journey to Earth, Farren typically rode in the Blue Lion with Allura or the Green Lion with Alexis. She chose not to ride with Keith in the Black Lion for several reasons, such as the new arrival of Keith's mother as Farren had not yet been formally introduced to her and Farren's assumption that Keith would want to keep Shiro close by following his recovery. Thanks to Cosmo, however, the pair were finally able to find some time alone to resume their relationship. Upon arriving on Earth and joining the Galaxy Garrison, Farren found it initially difficult to adjust to a different military culture than the one she was used to and considered it a hindrance how poorly trained in hand-to-hand combat many of the Garrison cadets were. She did not do well taking orders from people she did not know or who's military ranks she did not acknowledge, but nonetheless agreed to work with the Garrison to help liberate Earth from Sendak's forces. She joined the Atlas crew and assisted Commander Iverson in managing the battleship's weapons system. After the final battle and victory ceremony, Farren watched over Keith as he recovered, alongside Kolivan and Krolia. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z